wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
FrostFire
Notes Freeze: The clever one, Freeze is usually the one in control. His main appearance is going to stay the same, although I'm going to make him more distinct from Melt. Freeze will be lither, and most of the main body is made up of his icey blue scales. His personality is still quiet, although he does it only to humor Melt. He always seems to be finding a reason to argue with Melt over anything, making them sometimes unbearable to be around. He is still shorter though, but Melt is very tall to begin with. I'm not really going to change anything else about her, as I think her personality is solid. Melt: Melt is the more submisive of the two, often yeilding to Freeze's wishes. She may be a bit of a doormat, but she isn't an idiot. She is very blunt, often just saying whatever come to mind. But she is the more likeable out of the two. Others can always count on her to be honest, and most of the time, (If Freeze doesn't stop her) helpful. She tries to make up for Freeze's bad attitude, so that other dragons will want to hang out with them. She does resent being stuck with freeze. History:Was born to a low ranking IceWing who lived in the ver ypoorest parts of the Kingdom. To escape her poverty, she ran away to the Sky Kingdom, hoping for safety under Queen Ruby. There, she met a kind SkyWing named Tinamou. They fell in love, and after many years, had an egg. It was larger then any egg they had seen before, and the they thought it would be twins. When it hatched, they parents were shocked to find conjoined twins. But, they accepted the dragonet, caring for it like any other parent would. They grew up happy, although rather dissatisfied with thier life. Wishing for something more, they left the small town they grew up in. For many years, they traveled Pyrhhia as nomads. But, they soon found a town, Sanctuary, where they weren't considered freaks. Agreeing on something for once in their lives, Freeze and Melt moved there. While living there, they met two dragons who would become their friends. A small, Rain/MudWing named Tomandoua, and an albino SkyWing named Flamingo. Intro= Lacey's OC, adopted from Sal Pretty much going to be totally revamped! Super excited to work on this kiddo! Coding by Modern |-|FrostFire(Old)= Appearance Freeze * Mostly blue * White spikes and stomach * SkyWing horns * Shortest of the two Melt * Mostly red * Yellow stomach * White horns * IceWing horns * Slightly taller -Personality- * Loud * Angry * Snappish * Hollow Personality Freeze * Quiet * Persistant * Argumentative * Stubborn * Nervous * Smart * Bitter Melt * Loud * Angry * Snappish * Hollow History text Relationships text Trivia text Gallery 619C28D1-4497-4E5C-9884-EDBAA98BD2C0.jpeg|Frostfire by ModernTsunami 34882A44-84C1-4338-998F-6B029AFD8A26.jpeg|Frostfire by Droplet |-|FrostFire(new)= Appearance A flash of pale blue, a glint of scarlet. A hulking dragon races past. As you look up, an oddity meets your eyes. Two heads, one a SkyWing, the other an IceWing. One scowls, while the other grins kindly. This dragon would be FrostFire. Looking at them quickly, the most noticeable feature is the two heads splitting off from the neck like a hydra. Their necks are rather skinny, but it still looks as though they aren’t enough to hold up FrostFire’s heads. Their body shape is very thickly built, without much curve or grace to it. The shoulders are very broad, with muscles rippling underneath the scales. Their tail is elongated, as to help support them. It is usually dragging on the ground to keep them from falling backwards. They way they move is very awkward and clunky. Sometimes they will have a fight mid-walk and will stop in their tracks. They don’t split control over their body evenly, but instead whoever is “in control.” This usually means whoever has the most willpower at the time. However, if both of them don’t relent, then they are unable to move entirely. The pair of wings resting upon their back are normal sized, if not slightly stunted. Flying is the only time the two are at peace, because of they were to disagree they would fall out of the sky. Somehow they can achieve liftoff, but it takes a lot of effort to fly for a long time. The shorter head, Freeze, is covered in icy blue scales, cold to the touch. This head resembles a SkyWing, with a curved neck and face markings. It appears that they are usually in control, and those that know them can tell. FrostFire will walk with slightly more grace and poise if Freeze is in control. Freeze’s eye marking are a very bale blue, almost white. Their horns are dark blue, and are shaped like a SkyWings’. Their underbelly and topscales are an almost totally pure white, often reflecting their surroundings. The spines running down Freeze’s back are also white, although duller. Their eyes are a clear, icy blue, like a frozen pool of water. A frown is normally creasing this hybrid’s face, along with narrowed eyes. Their neck is usually hunched over, looking suspiciously at those around them. Melt is the taller head, although not by a lot. She most resembles an IceWing, although she does have SkyWing face markings. She is in control far less then Freeze, as she prefers not to argue at all. When she is in control however, FrostFire’s movements are more casual and laidback. Often having their wings splayed out and tail waving wildly. This does make being within range of FrostFire’s tail a bit of a danger. Melt’s scales are a mix of different warm hues. Her face is a shocking yellow, that almost shines. The markings that run across her face are a striking scarlet, and it fades into a lighter shade of red as it makes it way across her snout. Her underbelly is the same color as her face, bright yellow. Her mainscales are something odd. They are mainly a lighter red color, like part of her face. There are stripes of yellow that look like they were airbrushed on, as they fade unevenly back to red. Where those two scales colors meet is a deep orange color. The IceWing spikes that poke out from her neck are the same white was Freeze’s, the only similarity between them. Her eyes are ruby red, and shine like the gemstone as well. Upon Melt’s face is usually a broad smile, or at least a small one. Their eyes shining brightly, this hybrid always appears to be the one talking, often annoying Freeze. She holds herself tall, so that everybody can see her. Their main body looks very odd. It appears as though the two sides are separated by a white line. Their underbellies fade to white the further down they get. Their topscales stay white, making it look as though a pure white line separates them. On Freeze’s side, icy blue scales still coat their body. Although they stop feeling cold once they reach the tail. Melt’s side stays mostly the same as her neck, light red with a brushing of yellow. Personality text History text Relationships text Trivia text Gallery 6D3AC2D3-6977-41CD-B59A-7E5EE12C9C1A.jpeg|By WildKadachi Category:Females Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Merchant) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)